City of Secrets
by charmed67
Summary: Magnus's ex comes around, someone is killed, a messy break up. What would you do to save someone you love? Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was walking down 5th when he seen her. Waist length light, blonde hair and skin tight jean and blue silk top, and at least 5 inch stilettos.. Her lips were painted a bright red and her eyes outlined in black. After all these years he couldn't believe he was seeing her here now. Part of him longed for her but the other wanted to turn around and get the fuck out of there.

She walked up to him smiling like a Cheshire cat. Bitch , how dare she come back after all these years!

"Hello Magnus" she said looking up at Magnus with an innocent smile.

"Amber what the hell are you doing here" snarled Magnus.

"I came to see you" Amber said coldly.

"Well you shouldn't have.."

Amber raised a pale hand up to his face and ran a finger down. It sent shivers down Magnus's back. "Hundreds and hundreds of years later and you still haven't aged a bit, made some very different fashion choices, but stuck forever at the seventeen, the same age as me."

"Physically, defiantly not mentally" muttered Magnus.

"I have to go … its almost time.."

"Well better get running."

"We have to talk Magnus."

"Perhaps."

Amber gave him a puppy dog look.

"Look a lot has changed.. But I suppose I could spare an hour.."

"That's all I ask." She smiled at him before disappearing into the shadows.

" I want you lovin and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance" rang Magnus's phone. Who is calling at this hour thought Magnus.

"Yes" said Magnus.

"Hey" said Alec brightly. "How are you?"

"Oh you know could be better", Magnus looked at all the empty liquor bottles. "But now that your calling defiantly fantastic."

"Well would you mind some company? We have news."

"Well darling I'm not sure if I'll have time today, lots to do." Magnus was lieing through his teeth

"It'll only take a couple mintues.." Oh Alec your one of the only people who get there way with me.

"Fine fine, just give me a bit."

Magnus sat up and sighed , he had a feeling what this was about. He didn't know what to do . Should he lie to Alec about her, Magnus wasn't sure if there relationship was ready for this..

"So what's soo big everyone has to come to my house? Or was it just for the pleasure of my good looks?" Magnus sat next to Alec. Alec put his hand on Magnus's thigh, it was comforting. He had only recently accepted being gay and open about his and Magnus's relationship.

About an hour after Alec phoned he, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Luke all showed up at his door step with worried and serious looks.

"You can't feel it" asked Simon. His eyebrows raised in disbelief.

" Feel what" asked Magnus.

"That presence, its everywhere" said Luke, concerned. "Every down worlder I've talked to feels it."

"Oh." Everyone was looking at Magnus and he could see suspicion on Jace's face. "Well what may I ask are you feeling?"

"A pull, like at night its as if I should drop everything and find it." Simon said. With a sort of dreamy expression.

"It disgusts me, I want to destroy it." Luke muttered with an angry look.

"This isn't normal is it Magnus" asked Clary. She looked worried. As she should be.

"No, its not," Magnus got up and stared out the window. "Simon you want to go to it because technically she's your mother."

"Excuse me?" Simon looked totally taken back.

"Luke you want to rip her to shreds because its in your nature, killing her would get rid of your greatest enemy. You'd both be feeling the opposite way if it was Marcus, your king Luke.

"So what is it" asked Jace.

"It, is Amber, Queen of the vamps, the very first one" explained Magnus turning around. Everyone's faces looked shocked. "I guess I don't feel her as much because I'm not a vampire or a werewolf, plus I was around when she was made.."

"Damn Magnus that must have been ages ago" said Isabelle. "I didn't think you were that old."

"Isabelle" hissed Alec.

"What! I'm just saying .."

" Vampires really aren't as old as everyone thinks they are, neither are werewolves."

"So why is she here" asked Jace.

"I don't know" snapped Magnus. This was all getting to him. He thought he could handle it but it was getting to complicated. He walked out of the room to his bedroom. Telling everyone that he had a major head ache and was going back to bed.

It was almost six, soon it would be dark. Almost time to see Amber.. Outside he could hear Alec asking everyone to leave. They were probably wondering about his major freak out, and it probably wasn't going to help Jace's suspicion, And Magnus had to wonder how much Luke knew..

"Hey what's wrong" asked Alec quietly coming in and sitting next to Magnus.

"This just brings back old memories."

"Like?"

Silence.

"Magnus?"

"I don't want to put this on you darling, its too much."

"I'm sure I can handle it" Alec put his hand on Magnus's ."I love you".

"I love you too."

"Could you please tell me ?"

Magnus sighed and nodded. God he could really use some retail therapy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure exactly what the date was, we didn't exactly keep track back then, but it was a really long time ago. When I was actually seventeen. I had ran away from home ,my parents didn't exactly except me. Well I mean they tried to kill me So I ran away to what was apparently the outskirts of Idris. There was a small village there and I got a job at a manner as a gardener. Little did I know that the owners were shadow hunters and the other workers were other downworlders. I hadn't grown up knowing any of this, I thought I was special. But nevertheless I disguised myself so no one would no.

But anyways one day when I was walking down the road from the manner to the village when I seen her being attacked.

"Amber?"

"Yes. She was being attacked by demons and she was loosing. Badly. I don't know why but I felt like I had to save her.

"They were spider demons and the next thing I knew I was blowing them up with my hands.

'What did you do that for' Amber yelled. "I had them without your help downworlder!

She came marching up to me knife in hand, hair covered in blood. I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked from what had happened. I asked her what a downworlder was but she just laughed at me, I don't know how many times I had to tell her I didn't know before she believed me. And then after she felt kind of bad for me.

But anyways we talked after that, she explained everything to me. And then things just happened .. I dunno how, but we fell for each over. At that time it was completely unheard of. A shadow hunter and downworlder dating. So we had to keep it quiet."

Magnus was quiet for a while but Alec gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Well we decided to run, get away from the shadow hunter world. I guess we waited to long to go because they found out. We were just about to escape to Britain when they found us."

"Awe Magnus I'm soo sorry."

"It's alright, it was such a long time ago .. But anyways before she died she told me to try and save her. And I don't know how they knew but these two demons came up to me. They said they could save her if I helped. I cant remember exactly how it happened but we were doing some kind of ritual, one minute Amber was dead and the next she was this monster.. But one of the worst parts is that I helped create her."

"You did what you had to do" said Alec wrapping his arms around him. He buried his head in Magnus's shoulder, and started kissing up his neck.

Amber walked into hotel dumort feeling completely of ashamed of these vamps, they were living in trash. Back when she had lived in cities vampires had always had extravagant homes filled with expensive furniture and antiques. Not to mention a basement full of fresh blood.

Amber walked in without knocking. All the vamps seemed to sense her, they crowded to the edges. All of them had mixed looks on their faces, hatred and awe.

"Raphael how lovely to see you" Amber greeted the Spanish vampire warmly. However she was feeling very angry at him.

"My Queen I was not expecting you" said Raphael bowing and kissing her hand. "We had heard rumors, felt your presence I had no idea we would be graced with presence."

"Where is Serena" asked Amber feeling disgusted by the mess everywhere. Bones just left everywhere like they were some kind of decoration " I left her in charge not you."

"She was kidnapped by the Clave, when the accords were going on. She revolted, they didn't like that." The other vampires were starting to crowd around.

"And you just let them take her ? You didn't rebel yourselves ? Seriously what kind of vampires are you!"

Amber was furious, how could they have let themselves go like this? She had set them up with a trust fund and practically a palace! And they had gone and destroyed it, ungrateful vermin. Amber stood up on some discarded table.

"I leave for a few hundred years and this is what happened?" Amber sneered. "You've allowed yourselves to be taken over by shadow hunters !

"They threatened to exterminate us all" piped up some mousy kid.

"It was all the other downworlders against us what were we supposed to do?" someone shouted. Others started protesting and then they all joined in.

"Enough" hissed Amber. "I don't have time to listen to your bickering.. I have a plan to restore us back to the former order. None of this living off of rodents, and living in filth. We are vampires! It is in our nature to feed off of Humans and therefore we will do what it is in our nature to do. Rip out human throats and completely drain them! !"

This caused an encouraging uproar and cheers.

"My darlings spread the word. The accords are off!" They all cheered and looked completely amazed by this movement. All but Raphael. "Leave now!"

'What are you doing" said Raphael ounce everyone had left.

"fixing the damage and I swear Raphael try to stop me and I will kill you slowly" said Amber Coldly. "You forget your place."

"I'm just trying to make sure were not all killed." Raphael said with his head down.

Magnus woke up next to a fast asleep Alec. He had to smile Alec could just make him forget everything and feel content. Like he was good.

It was a little after midnight he had to find Amber… He didn't think this was such a good idea. She brought back to much, and he had changed soo much . He wasn't that stupid little ignorant servant boy. Except he was still stuck at seventeen… If he and Alec were really for real, Magnus had to wonder what would happen as Alec aged.

He cast a spell to find Amber. She was at the four seasons, oh she would. At least it was a public place. However when he arrived he realized that it wasn't so humanly populated

Vampires had taken over the hotel. Omg what the hell was she doing, the only humans Magnus could sense were crammed in a few rooms. He assumed those were the guests.

"Magnus my Queen would like to see you in her suite" said a Delicious looking black vampire in an Armani suit.

Magnus walked into Ambers room to find her dressed in a curve hugging, emerald green velvet dress and black strappy heels.

"I've been waiting for you" she said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Omg the hotels taken over by Vampires" said Clary.

Jace shook his head. "What is Magnus getting himself into."

"I dunno I have a feeling there was something between him and that Amber." said Clary her stomach turning.

Clary and Jace after the meeting felt it might be wise to keep a look out on Magnus's apartment. And so far it wasn't looking good. He had left without Alec in the middle of the night and came down to a hotel crawling with vampires.

"When I was going through some of those downworlder history books awhile back , I seen some theories on how she was made" said Clary. "I thought they were just a sort of fairy tale.."

"Do tell."

"Well the one I'm thinking of, and the one that's probably right is about how some young shadow hunter girl ,years ago, was pregnant with a downworlder 's child and how her parents killed her.'

"Well back then they weren't even allowed to date, let alone have children, Isabelle would have been hung right now if it was like that." said Jace gravely.

"Yeah but here's were it gets really interesting, her body was stolen. And the downworlder was a warlock. After her death he apparently did some sort of ritual with a demon that brought her back and made her like … this."

" So your thinking Magnus knows him?"

"No Jace, I'm thinking that was Magnus."

I cant stay long" said Magnus looking away from her. "I have company at home."

"Oh that's to bad" said Amber, her eyes looked sad. "Will you at least stay long enough to hear what I have to say ?"

Magnus nodded and sitting down in a swirl of colors gestured she begin.

"I know I've been gone for a long time but you have to understand I had to find myself, and spread the virus like Alcide said… It was one of the conditions.."

"Yeah but you didn't even bother trying to contact me" Magnus quietly said staring straight ahead of him. "I had no clue what was happening to you, I had too move on."

"To another shadow hunter" Amber sat down closely beside him. "Going to get him killed too?"

"That was not my fault" hissed Magnus. He stood up and walked to the window, she followed closely behind. "Don't you dare go there after all this time."

"What? I didn't turn myself into this!"

"I've said I was sorry I had just lost you and our baby what the hell did you expect me to do Amber, I couldn't just let you go!"

"Exactly. Now how do you think I feel?"

Magnus couldn't say anything, there was a lump in his throat, he was lost for words.

"You know why your stuck at seventeen, don't you" asked Amber looking him straight in the eye. "Its your curse, to be forever the same age as me."

"I know", he muttered looking at the ground.

"Magnus my love, were meant to be." Amber stated with a small smile. " I'll never age, you'll never age. We could do so much, if you'll only accept it. We could try again and everything."

"Really?" Magnus touched her face with the back of his hand she just looked so…Good. He hadn't felt this way about a girl in a really long time…


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a week"exclaimed Alec. He was pacing up and down the kitchen. "And he still hasn't called !"

Clary sat in the kitchen chair watching Alec get himself all in a huff about Magnus not calling. Oh how she wished she could say something. He deserved to know but Jace had said it wasn't there place to say. Clary partially agreed since her and Jace had been stalking Magnus. But there creepiness didn't really matter, truth was they had seen Magnus walk out of the Vampire infested hotel with what Clary swears were bite marks on his neck. She had just got the vibe Magnus had cheated on Alec and was going to dump him.

"Seriously Ive called him a million times and no answer, and then the one time he does answer he says he cant talk and he'll call later, wtf!"

"He's probably just busy with work, he is the high warlock of Brooklynn "said Isabelle. The only other one in there. "Now what would one wear to a fairie event thing?"

"Ohh what about that mossy green dress you have" said Alec.

"Man magnus is really rubbing off on you" said Isabelle shaking her head. "But yes that is a good choice."

"Who are you going with" asked Clary. She really couldn't keep up with Isabelle, she dated someone new every week.

"Nialle, he's a very important dark fairie," said Isabelle mysteriously. "And the weird thing is, is that dark fairies actually have a sense of humor compared to the good ones!"

Clary had to laugh, it was sort of ironic. But she noticed Alec wasn't even smiling. Poor guy, Clary wished she could say something… And then his phone started singing.

"Hello?", Alec said whipping his phone open. "Magnus! What? Yes of course I can! Okay see you in a few."

Clary and Isabelle both gave him a look.

"Going to meet Magnus, see you guys later."

Magnus was sitting on a park bunch , he felt and looked terrible. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles and the bite marks covered by the the black turtle neck itched. The grey sky matched his mood perfectly.

Alec came strolling down the path clad in lacoste shirt and shoes with some very fitted diesel jeans, dark hair blowing and a smile on his face. Magnus's stomache twisted. He didn't want to do this, he really loved Alec. But it just wasn't meant to be. Alec was going to grow old and that would be a worse fate having to watch that. Amber would never.

"Hey" Alec said with a kiss. Magnus could hardly return it. "Whats up? I havnt seen or heard from you all week."

"Yeah ive been sort of busy" Magnus twisted his hands. "Alec there's something I need to talk to you about …

"Yes?"

"When I was telling you about Amber, there was something I left out." Alec gave Magnus a quizzical look. " The real reason the shadow hunters were after us was because Amber was pregnant…"

"Oh."

There was a long silence.

"That's why she's come back to you? Isnt it ?"

"She wants to try again among other things" Magnus said looking at the ground. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. He couldn't do this, he really didn't want to. "Alec I'm sorry but we wouldn't last forever, im never going to get any older. I'm cursed."

"Whatever"said Alec getting up. "I cant believe this. There could have been a way."

"Please Alec I really do love you! Enough to know you don't want to give up your human life."

"That life was over the day I met you." Alec walked away shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for the reviews J always appreciated !

Alec's heart was falling apart. He had been wondering around in the rain for hours, Isabelle constantly calling. But he just didn't care, it felt like everything meant absolutely nothing.

Somehow he had managed to stumble himself back at the institute in a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot, he reeked of whiskey and his clothes were wet and muddy. Everything around him was fuzzy except his head which was numb with the memory of Magnus breaking up with him. And it kept playing over and over.

"Alec what the hell happened to you" said Isabelle meeting him at the elevator entrance. She looked furious. "I've been calling for hours!"

Alec raised his head to Isabelle. She looked at the liquor bottle in his hand. And then she caught on. "I don't want to talk about it."

And then Clary and Jace came around the corner, holding hands and looking all lovey dovey until they seen Alec and started bombarding him with questions. He ignored them and walked right past them to his room, smashing a couple vases and telling them to fuck off on his way. He didn't need to see them, there being the perfect couple and all. But they were a seriously messed up, not nearly as good as him and Magnus. Well were…

"Are you okay" asked Isabelle quietly.

"Do I look okay?" Alec snapped.

She merely stared at him. He looked so broken.. And drunk..

"If Clary and Jace come, I really don't want to see them. Tell them to go away, or bring more booze." Alec grumbled trying to take another swig of an almost empty 2'6.

"I think you've had enough." Isabelle said taking away the bottle. "Man you are going to have a killer hang over."

"I don't care, it doesn't matter."

"Don't say that.."

"Izzy I don't even feel like I can go on … I really fell for him and then he dumped me for that bitch." Alec's eyes were filled with tears. "And you wanna know one of the reasons? CAUSE IM HUMAN!"

"Alec stop it!" said Isabelle. He was starting to scare her. Alec was supposed to be so .. In control.

"Izzy I really really loved him, I don't think I can live without him." Alec slurred.

"Don't you dare say that Alec! I've already lost one brother. I cant loose you too! You can get over this, you have too !" Alec stared at her with big, sad watering eyes.

Isabelle pulled him into a hug, she didn't know what else to do.. Her brother had always been so responsible and mature. Always able to deal with anything that came his way. Or so she thought.

Isabelle walked into the kitchen a while later to see Luke, Jocelyn, Clary and Jace all sitting at the table looking grave.

"I'm going to kill Magnus." said Isabelle.

" That bastard warlock, I seriously cant believe he's doing this" said Jace looking furious. " And want to here something that just tops it all off ?"

" I guess ?"

'There trying to take over", Luke stated. He looked stressed. "Well that's the rumor, apparently there announcing it soon."

"This is why the accords were made" Jocelyn said shaking her head. "They're going to ruin everything."

"I hate him". Isabelle couldn't believe this.

"You haven't heard everything" said Clary. She went on to tell Isabelle about Magnus and Ambers very interesting history.

"Wow she has some major leverage on him…"

"That happened such a long time ago , he should be over it by now" Jace bitterly stated.

"Really? Why don't you get Clary Prego and then turned into some monster and we'll see how you feel in a couple hundred years." Isabelle snapped. This was all getting so damn complicated.

"I would never!" Jace gave Isabelle a look that would scare a demon.

"I should cancel my date with Niall."

"No you should go, see if you can find out anything.' Luke stated.

Isabelle nodded, but inside she had a very bad feeling about this…


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we late" asked Isabelle. Everyone was gathered around a magnificent wood stage.

"No were right on time "said Niall smiling.

"I thought this was a party?" It certainly didn't look like a party, everyone was all serious looking and where were the drinks?

"It is."

Damn faeries were soo secretive. Seriously asking them a question is like talking to a brick wall.

"Come lets get closer."

Isabelle followed him as he weaved through the crowd. And as they went she noticed it wasn't all faeries. There were Vampires, warlocks and even a few werewolves. It seemed like a good majority of downworlder 's were here. But Isabelle couldn't understand why. And then it suddenly dawned on her. _"They should be making an announcement of some kind any time now"_ Oh no!

"Niall what's going on here" demanded Isabelle.

"It's a celebration" Nialle said, shadows dancing in his eyes.

"For what?!" And then everything went silent and everyone's eyes focused on the stage were the fairies queen came, surprisingly limping, out.

The last time Isabelle had seen the Queen she looked gorgeous and completely indestructible. But now she was like a wilted flower. Sad and wilted. Like she had given up. Isabelle imagined it would take quite a bit to bring her down.

"Hello my lovelies" She said, Isabelle could tell she sounded fairly strained. "Tonight I have a very important announcement to make…"

And then she stopped, her head held high as someone walked in.

It was Amber she was wearing a tight red lacy dress. Her hair pinned up and curled, an all knowing smirk on her face. She waved to the crowd as if it were a beauty pageant and giggled a bit. A man with dark spiky hair and a black suit followed, it was Magnus. Except without all the glitter and eyeliner. There were deep circles around his eyes, bite marks all over his neck, his skin had a tint of grey to it. Isabelle looked at his eyes and couldn't see anything, they were blank. Not even a whisper of the old charismic Magnus was left in them.

The queen cleared her throat drawing the attention back to her. " Now as I was saying…" And then she stopped, unable to get the rest out. The Queen was stuck.

"Ughh stop being so god damn dramatic" Amber hissed. "What the dear old Queen is trying to say is that she's resigning."

This caused a major uproar among everyone. All the faeries started shouting that that was impossible. The Vampires stood along the side looking like smug ghosts.

"She is also leaving me and my love in charge" Amber looked over at the shocked and outraged faces. "But first she's going to give us a little gift aren't you ex Queenee?"

She gave Amber a look of pure poison and spat at her feet. Amber in a split second had her by the hair and before anyone could do anything, bent down and bit her roughly. Everyone stared in shock as the ounce powerful faire queen sat there and allowed herself to be… sucked on, ughh. Magnus simply stood there , still doing absolutely nothing. It almost looked like he was going to pass out.

Amber lifted her head, blood dripping down her mouth and running down her throat. She let go of the Queen, dropping her to the floor. She didn't get up.

"As you can all see she's now powerless." Amber smirked, long fangs poking out. "Drained by me. So for those of you who have not yet joined me, try to rebel and you will face some very serious consequences.

Everyone was dead silent, there faces expressionless. Few had a flicker of anger on there faces, others looks of admiration. Well those were mostly her fellow blood suckers. Isabelle looked to her side and realized Niall was gone. Where was he?

" And since the old queenee is passed out cold, id like to announce to everyone that her gift is that of a child, between my love and I. Carried none other than by my darlings own Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle heard this and automatically freaked. She was about to start running when everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle woke up in a panic. Her head was throbbing, everything was dark but she could tell she was in her room from the glittering walls, faint scent of vanilla and feel of her blanket. Something was wrong. She had to get up and try and process what had happened.

Okay so went to party. Seen Amber and Magnus make their big announcement about taking over. Wait no Amber did all the talking, Magnus hadn't said a word. Kay so after that the fairy queen gave them a gift. Hmm gift? Oh shit!

Isabelle felt a terrible sinking feeling and coldness take over her body. She quickly lifted up her shirt. Nothing, just her regular old flat stomach.. Except why would there be anything now anyway? If they had actually done that (which if they did Isabelle was going to murder them both!) it wouldn't show right away anyways, right? This was seriously messed up! Isabelle couldn't, wouldn't be pregnant! She didn't want to get huge. Especially if it wasn't even her own. She could feel the frustrated tears fighting to drop down. No , no, no this was all a terrible nightmare!

They wouldn't have done it. Seriously how was a vampire and a warlock supposed to have a kid anyways? It just didn't work. Nope defiantly didn't. Warlocks are crossbreeds and Vampires are the undead, there was no way… Well maybe she should pee on a stick anyways you know.. Just to be sure. Wait, how did she even get home in the first place?

"Hey can I come in" yelled Clary. "We need to talk.""Umm yeah I'm just in the bathroom."

Isabelle walked out to see Clary sitting on her bed, her face pale and eyes dark.

"So what happened last night" she asked. "I didn't even here you come in last night." Well considering I don't even remenber coming home…

Ugh stupid Clary, does she really think I'm going to talk to her about this? I don't even like her!

" They made their announcement, Magnus and Amber are going to try and take over." Isabelle quietly said. Clary had a horrified expression on her face. "Where's Jace I really need to talk to him."

"He's in the weapons room, I think he's trying to decide what one to use on Magnus."

"And Alec?"

"His room. He hasn't left it since last night and he's not seeing anyone."

Isabelle left Clary a little while later saying something about baking for Alec, so she wouldn't follow. And on her way to the weapons room the fact that she might be carrying some demon child was all she could think about. It both scared and freaked her out. This wasn't happening. She was a shadow hunter , seriously why her ? No she was going to wake up and realize this was all a bad dream.

Alec had locked himself in his room and was refusing to see anyone. He had put a locking rune on his door and window. He knew them they could be sneaky. Besides Alec didn't want anyone to see him like this.

He had completely trashed his room. Tore the pillows, broke the wardrobe, smashed a mirror or two and somehow in all his frustration threw the bed across the room. Now Alec was stuck, sitting on the floor contemplating life or death.

Well pretty much have been kicked out of the clave for being who I am. _He unstrapped a dagger from underneath his pant._ Parents hate me. _Twirled it in his fingers. _I fell in love… But then I was dumped for that vampire bitch. _The dagger glittered in the sun as he brought it down to his wrist. _But then again there was Jace and Isabelle.

"I'm mortal I'm probably going to die soon anyways" Alec said out loud. _The blade softly went across the skin preparing to go in, he brought it back pushing it in a little more, slowly breaking the skin- _

"Alec what's going on" shouted Isabelle. "Can you please let me in I really have to talk to you about something. Its very important!"

"Come on Alec , it's about Magnus" Jace hollered, pounding on the door. "I promise its just us."

Well they just ruined my plans, assholes.

"I suppose you could come in for a few minutes." Alec quickly rolled down his shirt, then opened the door, a little embarrassed of his mess when he seen the look on Isabelle and Jace's face. "Well what is it?"

"Shall I have a seat on the floor first" said Jace with a bit of sarcasm.

Alec narrowed his eyes, he really didn't appreciate this. " As long as you don't miss the pile of broken glass."

" Bit testy today?"

"Enough Jace, please can I just tell Alec what I've found out?" said Isabelle quickly. Her eyes were bloodshot. Alec could tell she didn't want to upset him. But its not like he was a ticking time bomb!

Well he thought, I did just try to kill myself.

"Yes please get on with it."

"Last night when I went to that faerie thing, Magnus and Amber were there" said Isabelle. What was left of Alec's heart dropped. "They made their announcement."

"There trying to take over" said Jace, for ounce his expression serious. "Izzy said Amber might have killed the faerie queen."

"But the weird thing was that Magnus said nothing." said Isabelle sitting down on the floor. "He just stood there doing nothing! He was like a statue. And there was all these bite marks on his neck."

"So she's feeding on him that's gross" said Alec. Magnus had always liked it a bit rough. "Not that I give a flying -"

"Alec can you please just listen?" Isabelle snapped. He nodded looking solemn. "Amber may have killed the fairy queen last night!"

"What's your point cause really I don't care about fairies Izzy."

"Well she gave Amber and Magnus a gift" said Jace looking at Isabelle.

"And it is ?"

Isabelle hesitated. She really didn't know how much to say, Jace said maybe she should tell him everything but he already looked borderline psychotic. But then it all just came out in one big blur.

"She gave them a gift to have a child and I think I may be pregnant with their kid.."

Alec said nothing but he didn't have to. His face went dark and a furious expression crept upon it. He got up and started tearing apart his bed wildly.

" What are you doing" asked Isabelle, she was sort of scared in a way.

He said nothing but kept breaking his bed apart.

" Jace can I have a moment with Isabelle please."

Jace nodded and got up to leave. Mouthing he would be back .

"What are you doing" Isabelle repeated.

"Making wooden stakes and when I'm done, im going to find a way to kill to warlocks."|"Alec -"

"No Izzy they can hurt me all they want. But there is no god damn way they are doing this to you."

"Alec I really don't want you to get hurt, Amber's really powerful!"

"Isabelle I don't care ! Don't you realize this could get you kicked out of the clave? They'll strip you of your marks and take you away!" He threw down the stake and grabbed at his hair in frustration. "This is all my fucking fault. I'm going to tare them limb for limb I swear!

"No I shouldn't have gone last night, don't blame this on yourself" said Isabelle standing up. She reached out for his hand. "Please I don't want you to get hurt."

Isabelle broke out into sobs, her entire body shaking. Alec pulled her close.

"I'm going to fix this Izzy" whispered Alec. He had too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and everyone that read ! Sorry it's a bit shorter but I hope you like it!**

"**I'm going to the four seasons tonight." said Alec, quickly walking to the weapons room.**

"**Do you think that's a good idea?' asked Jace. He looked worried. For a guy who went after Valentine himself, he really shouldn't ask such a ridiculous question. **

"**You don't have to come." Alec said stopping to face Jace. He wasn't in the mood to fight.**

"**Were Pabarati, of course I'm coming." Jace gave Alec's shoulder a comforting squeeze. If he would have done this before Magnus, Alec would have felt butterflies. "You know Clary and Isabelle aren't just going to stay home right?"**

"**No but I wish Izzy would" said Alec wearily. "it's a major risk her going there, and not just cause she's … Pregnant. They might think that's the golden opportunity to take her."**

**Jace agreed. "But she'll never stay, its not in her nature. We'll need more back up."**

"**Do you think Luke will be in?"**

"**I'd say so, I doubt him nor the rest of the werewolves will want to be ruled by Vampires."**

"**What should we do about Shadow hunters?" Alec thought it might be risky to let the shadow hunter community in on this… Mostly just for Isabelle's sake. **

" **I think we should ask our friends to help us, not necessarily informing the Clave. Or mom and dad."**

"**When do they even get back?'**

"**Next week."**

"**That's good. I really don't think they should hear about this until after."**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jace. **

"**Of course, there's nothing I want more."**

"**Well just do me a favor and at least care a little bit about if you live or die." Yeah cause he when he was going after Valentine he really cared..**

**But Alec couldn't say anything, because truthfully what he wanted most was to kill Amber and whoever got in his way. If he died trying… Well so be it.**

**Amber was getting ready in the bathroom, applying the eyeliner, back combing her hair and glossing her lips. She knew tonight was going to be important , especially if her plan worked. It had too. And she would do whatever she had too to get it. It, being Alec Lightwood dead in a pool of blood with is sister screaming over him. Oh how the thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

"**Hey baby its time to wake up" said Amber walking out of the bathroom, barefoot and in her silk robe. Magnus barely stirred. "Babe we have company coming." Still nothing. And Amber was getting hungry. **

**Sighing she went over to her night table and took out a glass vile and a syringe. Climbing onto the bed and on top of the sleeping Magnus. This might not have been the nicest way to wake up, but it was probably better than waking up to Amber biting him. He hadn't liked that so much the first time..**

"**Alec " Magnus grumbled in his sleep Amber stabbed him with the needle. His eyes flew open. "Ouch! What was that for?"**

"**Sorry babe we have company coming over and I need you to be strong." Yes it did make him stronger, however it wasn't like he could tap into it without her command, the other part of the potion. The half the faeries gave her to control him. **

"**I would appreciate it if you would ask first… I really don't think I should take anymore."**

"**Don't you want to be strong?" Amber accidentally broke the needle inside his arm. Damn it, there was still almost half left! Grrr that had better be enough.**

"**Yes but.. Wait whose coming?"**

"**Umm Alec and his little posse… I think Isabelle told them." Stupid bitch, but whatever ultimately it would be his demise. **

"**Yeah again I'm not so sure about this , I don't think it's a good idea at all." Magnus's eyes looked worried. And he was sitting up, inching away from her. **

"**Magnus, listen he doesn't matter anymore, Isabelle doesn't care remember? And there just coming for a little visit. But it might get rough. And if it does only take out there side. Oh and put on the black suit I just bought you. Okay ?" Ugh it was like speaking to a child sometimes.**

"**Yeah I suppose but its just so plain, I was thinking of maybe -"**

"**Magnus!" Amber snapped. She looked him directly in his cat eyes as they dilated. **

"**Your right the black one is fine." He gave her a little smile and kiss.**

"**That's better." For a second she had been scared that it really hadn't been enough. "Now come closer love, I'm starving."**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Wow I wasn't expecting this many" Alec said, quite shocked. They had met Luke and everyone he had convinced or told at a downtown warehouse, a few blocks away from the hotel. It looked as if every werewolf in New York had came, along with some of the fey who hadn't given in to Amber. And only a handful of shadow hunters, Alec figured that was probably best though. **_

" _**Well can you blame them? I wouldn't want to be ruled by that bitch either." Jace said twirling his seraph blade. **_

" _**Where's Izzy and Clary?" Alec was really worried about Isabelle. She had refused to stay home but this really wasn't the best place for her. **_

"_**They went to the bathroom, they should be back soon." said Jace as Luke was approaching them. He looked serious and worried but behind it all Alec could swear he saw excitement.**_

" _**Luke I cant believe how many you've gotten to come" greeted Alec. **_

" _**No kidding we'd be screwed without you Luke" said Jace shaking Luke's hand. **_

" _**It wasn't a problem, they've been wanting to fight for a while" said Luke with a little laugh. " They just needed the organization."**_

"_**Well I'm glad I could help. Do they all know the plan.?"**_

"_**Yes everyone has been informed."**_

"_**Well well look whose here" Jace said smirking. Simon was walking beside Raphael and behind them a group of almost twenty vampires.**_

"_**I've come to join you" said Raphael. "I honestly think what Amber's doing is wrong, as much as I enjoy human blood… Its unfortunately not worth it."**_

"_**Um happy to hear it." Alec wasn't quite sure what to say.**_

"_**How do we know your not spies" asked Luke. He looked suspicious of them, as he should be. Vampires were sneaky creatures, who should not be trusted. **_

_**Or maybe Alec was just prejudice now?**_

"_**You have my word they are not spies" Simon stated confidently.**_

_**Alec still really didn't trust or like those disgusting blood suckers. But Luke seemed to trust Simon, so they were in. Oh great. Well if they got attacked before they could even do anything, at least Alec would know it was because of them. Fuckers.**_

"_**I'm going to go get some air before we leave." He knew he should stay and help instruct the Vampires but right now he just needed to be alone.**_

_**Walking out he could feel eyes on him and words in his ears. How he was the gay boy who'd been dumped. The one who was doing the warlock they now set out to kill. Rumors of how his sister was knocked up with some demon child. How did they know that anyways? They talked about ways to kill Vampires and who was going to kill Amber. Many were anxious to fight, overly confidant. Some where scared, they had heard stories of Amber killing the faerie queen and wondered if they could really beat her.**_

_**Alec stepped outside to freezing cold. The cold air he breathed in froze his chest and wrapped around his heart. A heart that wasn't really his anymore.. A broken heart.**_

_**He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He could hate him, be so angry with him that he just wanted to tare that bastards throat out but it didn't stop Alec. Magnus was still on his mind, and he was still in love with him… Which he really shouldn't be. Magnus had dumped him, impregnated his sister, made Alec look like a fool and broke his heart. Yet he still cared if Magnus died tonight. Pathetic.**_

"_**Alec?"**_

_**Alec looked around to see Isabelle. She was wearing her black shadow hunter gear and gold whip, and a look of extreme pain.**_

" _**Hey are you okay ?"**_

"_**I could be better …"**_

"_**Things will get better after tonight I promise." He tried to say it positively, but he just couldn't. Alec honestly didn't know if they would." "I really wish you would have just stayed home though."**_

"_**Alec I'm not leaving" Isabelle snapped. She glared at him. "You guys need me ."**_

" _**Izzy I'm just afraid for you…"**_

"_**Well how do you think I feel! Alec I know what your going try and do, it's suicide. Please don't go, I promise I'll go back if you come with me!"**_

"_**I cant do that …"**_

_**Isabelle smacked him right across the face! " Do you have any regard for those who care about you Alec Lightwood?"**_

_**Alec just stared at her, shocked.. He knew she was mad at him for doing this, he just didn't expect her to hit him! **_

"_**Izzy" Alec started trying to reach out and touch her arm.**_

"_**Don't touch me" hissed Isabelle. A few people passing by looked curiously. "You know just go away Alec, your probably needed inside." She had come to him!**_

"_**No I'm not leaving you like this."**_

"_**Yes, yes you are."**_

_**He wrapped his arms around Isabelle tightly, taking in her familiar scent. The thought that this could be one of their last moments together haunted Alec. For the sake of his family, he really shouldn't go through with this. But deep down there was this feeling, and it said to go through with it.. Because there had to be a reason for this… There had to be.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A week or two before …**

**As soon as Magnus got home he ran to the bathroom. And there they were, the bite marks. Magnus could tell her no and no again, and she still didn't listen. Sheesh women! This is why he stuck to men, not nearly as damn pushy. He had said no to the drug to but she insisted and then BAM. She was shooting him up from this weird clear stuff in a glass vile and what he hoped was a clean syringe. Magnus hadn't done demon drugs in years, he wasn't really into them anymore… But the drug Amber had given him hadn't been that bad. Magnus could only remember being happy and laughing over old memories with her. He didn't hallucinate or wake up in an ally way naked, well except for a cowboy hat and a bright orange tube around his waist.**

**Ohh Alec was not going to be happy, Magnus had left him in the middle of the night.. But something was telling Magnus he shouldn't see Alec anymore. This voice was telling him that Alec needed to go, there was someone better for him. That Magnus needed to dump him … **

**No, no this was crazy talk.. Magnus was just nervous cause of the big question he had been wanting to ask Alec for a while. The four letter sentence that would change everything. 'Will you marry me?' Magnus walked into his room and dug through his drawer of miscellaneous things, mostly it was just full of junk but every now and then something good would turn up. Ohh like a half eaten snickers! But what Magnus was really looking for was the picture of him and Alec. Ahh there it was. Magnus and Alec at the beach, that had been such an amazing day.**

**But then Magnus had this compulsion to just give up on Alec. Rip the picture in half, keeping the half with himself in it, it was really good picture of Magnus. But Alec… He just looked awkward.**

**Alec didn't really love him back, the voice in his head said. He didn't? They had been together for ages already. Could it be possible Alec was just using him? Maybe Alec's only with you cause your all he knows, the voice said again. But there is someone who loves and wants to be with you, even have a family. She'll never die the voice reminded him. Always be there.. Magnus considered this … **

**He was insanely in love with Alec but maybe Amber was the one? That made no sense. No no Alec was the one. Right? Maybe Magnus should see Amber again … Talk to her a bit more … Hey maybe she would have more of that drug?**

**~ I know this is like the shortest chapter I've posted but I promise later today I'm going to post a MUCH longer one lol. Please review !! And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

Before Alec knew it he was marching up the entry way of the four seasons, Jace and Isabelle at both his sides and about half his small army around and behind him. The other half and Clary waiting to for their call to come in for back up or invading the roof.

Adrenaline pumped through Alec like fire. He was both excited and nervous. Excited because he was going to get that skanky hoe and give her everything she deserved! Dumb bitch. But at the same time he was nervous, not really for himself. More for Isabelle, she was really vulnerable right now. Jace because he just wasn't scared of anything and even a bit frightened for Clary. He had sort of grown to care for her ... But only a little.

And then there was Magnus. The thought of him twisted Alec's insides. How was he going to react to Ambers death?

"Where are they" someone behind Alec muttered. Others started wondering the same thing. Surely they weren't running away from a fight ?

"There hiding in the shadows" said Luke sniffing the air. "There scared, the little blood suckers."

As Luke said this they started peeling themselves off the walls, their pale faces coming into the light.

"Were not scared" One whispered

" We'd never be scared of dogs and betrayers." Another hissed.

" We were merely giving you the opportunity to run back." Someone said in a raspy voice.

"Our Queen will be most displeased."

"Leave now."

"Run."

"I don't give a damn about what your Queen thinks and were not going anywhere" Alec stated confidently, a little surprised in himself. "Where is the bitch anyways?"

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT" a younger looking vampire boy freaked. "Queen Amber has done more for us than Shadow hunters ever have!"

" And I wonder why that is" Jace said laughing. "You're the betrayers, the Clave gave you spots on the council and this is how you re-pay them?"

" Bastard!"

The Vampire was on Jace in the blink of an eye. But in a one swift movement Jace had the Vampires head. Tossing it away with a disgusted look as blood got all over him... There was a moment of silence as each side glared at each over. And then it began.

The werewolves began morphing, Vampires extended their teeth. Fairies from both sides jumped over the crowd at each over, fighting in mid air. Shimmering blood raining down on everyone below. The few shadow hunters fighting from every angle as Vampires came like wild fire. Biting and clawing. Werewolves ripped out throats and tore out hearts with no beat. Screams and cries serenaded the large room.

The glass roof above shattered open with a loud bang, sending flying glass everywhere. Alec bent down and covered his head. The Vampires and other fairies who had no clue this was going to happen were bombarded with shards of glass. It went right through skin and sliced easily through heads. The floor was starting to get slippery due to the amount of blood.

"Alec!" Jace yelled running to block a sneaking fairy with a hatchet.

" Thanks, that one really snuck up on me!""No prob. Now don't you have something slightly more important to do?"

"I cant right now you guys need me ." There was too many of them, Alec couldn't leave now.

"We'll be fine, I think we almost have them." Was he crazy?

"But -"

"ALEC GO!" Alec ran to the stairs, knowing the elevator wouldn't work they never did in situations like these. And as he went he hoped Jace was right. That they really would be fine.

**Next chapter I promise a big showdown between Alec and Amber !!! Oh and by the way Caterina I take that you said it was weird as a compliment, I like to think that to be creative you have to be a bit weird. And thank you to everyone else for the Positive reviews, very much appreciated!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I know this chapter took forever but I had the worst writers block ! Enjoy and please review!!_

Isabelle wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Everyone weak enough to be killed was already dead, leaving the strongest in a never ending battle. No one was giving up.

The fairy she was fighting just wouldn't die. Isabelle had her whip wrapped around his neck, he should have died by now.

But a kick to the stomach sent Isabelle flying to the wall. She hit it hard, she could feel her ribs break, her body leaving an indent in the wall.

The fairy was running full speed at Isabelle now. He had her, she couldn't get up. His face had a look of extreme pleasure, sick bastard.

And then in a black blur the fairy was on the ground. Face stomped on by a black dress shoe. Isabelle looked up to see Magnus.

"Oh no, no, no you get away from me!" Isabelle hissed.

"Isabelle I' am so sorry! I know you'll never believe me but this wasn't me!" Magnus stated, his voice flooded with pain. He walked over to her.

"If my head wasn't spinning and I could get up with out being in extreme pain I would kill you."

"Do you really think I could ever dump Alec? I made some really stupid mistakes, but I am insanely in love with him.."

"You got me pregnant!"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not implying anything, but you have been sleeping with Niall for the past couple of months haven't you? I'm not able to have kids honey, never have been… Unfortunately it was only recently I actually started believing this…"

"Oh no …" Isabelle's stomach was dropping.

"I know, again I'm sorry. I think Amber was using you cause you were already Prego and it would severely piss Alec off -"

"Magnus you need to go!"

"Isabelle I understand your still mad, I understand but -"

"Magnus, it did piss Alec off! So much he went to fight Amber by himself!"

The color drained from Magnus face and in a second he was up.

"He went upstairs" Isabelle yelled, but Magnus was already gone.

God damn there's way too many effing stairs thought Alec. It felt as if he had been running up them for hours. Alec's instincts told him Amber was on the roof. He wasn't really sure why she would be there but he trusted his instincts. They were always right..

"Alecccc" hollered a sickingly sweet voice from above. Alec looked up to be what he assumed was Amber. She was sitting legs cross on the railing. Long blond hair swinging and her pink mouth curled in a vicious smile, she was clad in thigh high black boots and a tiny purple dress. Somehow Alec thought she'd be … prettier.

"Have you come to get me Alec?"

"What the hell do you think?" Alec said glaring. He forced his legs to run faster. He was so close.

"You know hun your kind of pretty, you sort of remind me of a porcelain doll," Amber examined her him. " I cant believe your gay, you could have anyone you want. Well except Magnus, obviously.. But you know doll, even with all your rage, you cant beat me. You should turn back now, save yourself from death."

Alec ignored her taunting, as much as he wanted to stop and start screaming at her he knew it wasn't worth it. He wanted to kill her. There was no time for bickering. He was almost there.

Alec reached the top to find no amber but an open door leading to the roof. His heart felt like it was ready to come out of his chest it was pounding so hard… A blow to the back of the head sent Alec flying forward.

"Why don't you show yourself" Alec yelled whipping out his seraph blade. "AMBER! WHAT ARE YOU, SCARED?"

"I would never be scared of a shadow hunter" Amber sneered from behind him. Alec whipped around , being quicker than Amber must have thought, he put a deep gash in her stomach. This would have made Alec happy if it hadn't instantly healed. "It doesn't matter if you hurt me, I'll heal almost instantly. You however will bleed delicious blood and slowly die.

Alec pushed her into the ledge drawing back his fist and going in for a punch. He put as much strength as he could in it. Only to be stopped by Ambers hand. She squeezed and Alec cried out as she broke every bone in his hand. She took him by the shoulders and whipped him around smashing his head on the brick.

This wasn't going as Alec had planned … He thought he could beat her , Alec was starting to panic. Suddenly not so sure he wanted to die.

She stood him up, licking the blood as it trickled down his head.

"Want to hear my little secret? I'm quite sure you'll take it to the grave" Amber whispered in his ear. " I was never pregnant with Magnus's child, honestly I don't know whose it was. But it really is impossible for warlocks to have children, but Magnus was foolish. He never got it."

Amber tightened her grip on Alec's shirt, her nails digging into his skin. " However its not the only thing Magnus has never understood, is it ? Stupid boy didn't get why he really broke up with you. He couldn't figure out that it was a potion instead of a drug he had taken when he came to see me. Tsk tsk, should have been more cautious. Could have saved you two a lot of heartbreak."

As Amber said every word, Anger more fiercely burned in Alec's stomach. She had made Magnus break up with him. It was all her fault!

Somehow Alec got another burst of strength. He shoved his boot in her stomach, sending her far back. He football tackled her to the ground. Forcing her down, Alec sat on her.

"You are a fucking whore." Alec said coldly. He pulled out a dagger dipped in holy water out of his back pocket. "You deserve to die."

She glared at him as he came down at her with the knife. He cut into every part of her. Slashing and stabbing, long and deep. Amber cried out keeping her eyes open as blood soaked her dress.

"ENOUGH!" Amber screamed. She rolled him over so she was on top. In an instance she was biting down on him, tearing up his neck. Biting him multiple times, ripping flesh off.

And then she stopped, she lifted her head up. Alec could see her face and hands were covered in blood. She stared at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Her entire body shaking from whatever she found so funny. Alec didn't understand, what was so fucking funny?

Everything was becoming blurry. He could feel himself starting to slip slowly into death.. The world was fading.

"Stupid, stupid boy! I told you, you can't beat me! Now look at you, your practically de- ." Amber stopped, her eyes filling with shock. From what Alec could tell something was sticking out of her chest.

Amber fell to the ground, reveling someone behind her. Dark hair and honey skin. It was Magnus.

"Looks like you forget about the time my dear" said Magnus, his voice like ice. She sat up, staying in Magnus's shadow. He gestured to the rising sun.

"No, no Magnus please take me inside, please !" Amber begged.

Magnus said nothing. He gave her a little smile and stepped aside. Exposing her to the suns full wrath.

Ambers screams filled the sky as the suns flames licked her body. Burning and smoking. They turned her into an ash statue. A great gust of wind sent her into the air. Spreading the ashes wide and far.

Alec didn't have the strength to watch any longer. He laid his head back, his eyes threatening to close.

"Alec" cried Magnus. Magnus dropped down beside Alec. " I'm so sorry, Alec I never should have went. This is all my fault."

"You had no idea this would happen" said Alec quietly. He reached out for Magnus's hand. "Just promise me you wont do drugs ever again?"

"Never" said Magnus, intertwining his hand with Alec's and bringing it up for a kiss.

"Will you please heal me now?"

"Of course darling."

Magnus let go of Alec's hand and put it over Alec's throat, muttering spells. Blue light came out and wrapped around Alec's head and throat but nothing happened. Magnus shook his head, muttering faster now. Red light came now too. Still nothing.

"I don't understand" said Magnus. His eyes filling with tears. "Why isn't this working? I'm stronger now this has to work!"

"Not necessarily" said a silky voice. Magnus turned his head around to see a tall old man. He was wearing a black cloak and had a walking stick. He had a jokers face and a long grey goatee, "It's been a long time Magnus."


	13. Chapter 13

"Alcide what are you doing here?" asked Magnus nervously. This wasn't good he shouldn't be here…

"Well my boy, I was told that my darling creation Amber was about to be destroyed." said Alcide. Alcide stroked his beard quizzically as he stared at the ground where Amber had burned. "And I must admit, my boy, you did a beautiful job of killing her. Yes, she most defiantly won't be back." He gave Magnus a little wink.

"Y-you were watching?" Alcide needed to go. Alec was dying; Magnus couldn't let history repeat itself. He needed to save Alec by himself.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss an epic battle such as this." Alcide walked to Alec, kneeling at his other side. He poked him with walking stick. "My, my he is just about dead."

"Yes and so if you wouldn't mind leaving, I really have to start healing him," Magnus angrily stated. He was wasting time, Alec was slipping away. And he was scared that the greater demon would offer him a deal he couldn't deny.

"My boy, I'm afraid he's just about past that point," said Alcide sorrowfully. Magnus knew he truly didn't care. "But you know, there is something else that could save him from both death and humanity."

"I'm not turning him into a vampire!" snapped Magnus.

"Oh no I wouldn't make that mistake again," said Alcide. "What I'm proposing, is something that will make him immortal, yet he will remain a shadow hunter. Perhaps even give him a power boost."

"And how exactly do we do this?" It sounded too good to be true.

"Well we give him some of the demon in you." The way he said it made it sound so simple. "You have more than enough in you now."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that to Alec, especially when he can't even decide for himself!" Magnus shook his head. He protectively pulled Alec closer to him, resting Alec's head on his lap. He was still warm. But his breaths came in rasps.

"Well … I suppose I could revive him for a few minutes to see what he'd say …"

"Why are you doing this?""I feel as if I owe you a favor."

"That can't be the only reason."

"I must admit, I'm sort of interested to see how an immortal shadow hunter would work out. If he would remain a shadow hunter… Shall I?"

Magnus nodded, he didn't know what else to do. Alec should decide for himself. It was a choice between life and death … Alcide touched a single finger to Alec's chest. Alec's eyes shot open and his breathing became steady.

"Am I dead?" asked Alec. He sat up and looked around. Spotting Alcide, his face hardened.

"No darling" said Magnus sadly. Not yet, anyways. Magnus could feel his heart breaking. Alec wouldn't take the deal. He was a shadow hunter who despised demons … There was no way he'd let demon inside him… And Magnus couldn't blame him.

"Hello Alec" said Alcide. "I'm here to offer you something."

Alec stared at him, realizing what was happening. "I'm not becoming a vampire."

"Oh no, no I wouldn't turn you into one of those pesky creatures."

"What then?" asked Alec. He looked over at Magnus, who could barely look him in the eyes.

"An immortal."

"How?" His eyes were inquisitive. Could he actually be considering this?

"I would give you some of the demon in Magnus."

"Demon" Alec gulped. Oh no, he wasn't going to …

Alcide nodded and gave him a wink.

"Is this what you want?" Alec asked Magnus.

"I want whatever you want." Of course, it's what I want! I want to be with you forever, loosing you would kill me. However, Magnus would never say this to Alec. He wanted him to have his own choice.

"I can't loose you again." Alec looked Magnus straight in the eye as he said this. And then he took Magnus's hand in his own. "Alright, how do we do this?"

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Please tell me how you liked this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

"You're both going to have to lie down," said Alcide, he sounded calm but Alec could tell there was a hint of excitement. "Side by side."

Alec's felt quesy. He was extremely nervous and freaked out. What was this going to do to him? Would he still be a shadow hunter? Oh no, oh no…And then he looked at Magnus beside him and felt his worries being pushed to the back of his mind. He couldn't loose Magnus again. This was the only way they could be together. They both had to be immortal. And if this was the only way … Well so be it.

"Magnus you're going to feel slightly uncomfortable as I draw some of your demon out of you." Alcide said rubbing his hands.

"By slightly uncomfortable you mean excruciating pain don't you?" Magnus said looking slightly sick. But it was okay, the pain would be worth it in the long run.

"I suppose, personally I myself would find it most enjoyable."

"Can we please get on with this?" Alec was getting impatient.

"Of course." Alcide moved himself beside Magnus. "Ready?"

"Yes" said Magnus nervously, Alec squeezed his hand.

Alcide cracked his neck and then his hands. Muttering an incantation under his breath, his put his hands over Magnus's mouth. He started saying it faster and faster, Magnus could feel it being ripped out of him. It was as if someone was ripping off a muscle. He almost couldn't handle it…

Alec could only watch as Alcide drew the demon out. Magnus was squeezing his hand so intensely that it threatened to break. His face was going through various looks of pain and torture. He was screaming bloody murder. Oh, Magnus please forgive me, thought Alec. If I had known, it would have been this bad… I don't think I could have let you gone through it.

Then it came out, the demon. It was a small ball of black, swirling and twisting. Before Alec could get a better look at it, Alcide thrust it against his chest.

The demon ran quickly through his veins, turning them black. It brought all of his shadow hunter marks out in a bright red. But the weird thing was, was that it didn't hurt. It actually felt good, maybe a little uncomfortable at time, but no were near the pain that Magnus must have felt. However, it was draining Alec; he could feel himself becoming extremely tired.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, Alec seen Magnus shaking and moving as if he was having a seizure, Alcide was leaving. Where was he going? Why wasn't he helping Magnus? Alec couldn't do anything, and this should have sent panic but he was just feeling so tired.

His eyes daring to drop he could see Isabelle knocking down the door, she was screaming his name. What was going on? Alec tried to get up but he couldn't even keep his eyes open. There was no point in fighting it any longer…

"What the hell is going on in there?" Isabelle demanded. She was confined to the couch due to her cracked ribs. Fuck cracked ribs she needed to know what was going with her brother.

"I don't know Isabelle, I'm not allowed in there either," snapped Jace. He was getting antsy, finding his brother on a rooftop with his veins blackened and marks bleeding out were not good for the nerves!

"I'm sure that he and Magnus will be fine "said Clary trying to sound reassuring. "They have some of the best warlocks looking after them. It's going to be okay."

"Did you see him?" Isabelle was getting frustrated; she wanted to see her brother!

"And I don't give a damn about Magnus after what he did to Alec and Izzy!"

Oh fuck, thanks for reminding me Jace, thought Isabelle. I can't handle this right now.

"Izzy maybe you should tell Jace…" Isabelle shot Clary a disgusted look.

"Tell me what?" Jace looked confused. He deserved to know…

"Magnus didn't get me pregnant," said Isabelle biting her lip. "Niall did."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Isabelle shook her head. "It's called protection Isabelle!"

Isabelle could feel tears start to swell. This was too much … She needed to be alone. Walking to her room, she ignored Jace and Clarys protests. And as soon as she got there, she locked the door and sat on the floor. Letting the tears poor freely.

The warlocks had stabilized Magnus and from as far as they could tell Alec was just sleeping. He wasn't hurt but there was something wrong with him.

"Is he going to be okay" asked Maryse Lightwood.

"Do you know what happened" asked her husband Robert.

"Well you see this is a very complicated situation." said Mahari, a female warlock who was completely bewildered by what had happened.

"I myself don't understand it, its very ironic." said Anubis, a warlock who was extremely pleased he had been called to help.

"I'm just going to get it out there, so you understand what these two idiots are talking about" Osiris snapped. Well they hadn't done much! He was the one who poured out the most magic trying to save Magnus and see what had happened to his friend. Alec, was it? "From what I've discovered your son has been given some of the demon inside of Magnus, and by doing so turned him into an immortal."

"This cant be" said Maryse, her face paled and lips trembled.

"No, no that's impossible." said Robert roughly, hands clenching. His son was not part demon!

"Do not feel disgraced, he remains a shadow hunter. But he is now part demon."


	15. Chapter 15

Wow I really haven't updated in forever! Crazy !

A while later …

When Magnus awoke he didn't try and fool himself with the notion that he didn't know where he was. Magnus knew exactly where he was. In the medical area of the institute. He had an extreme head ache and his entire body felt like it was throbbing. That had been the most painful thing Magnus had gone through throughout his entire eight hundred years. His organs felt like they were being stabbed with needles and then torn out slowly. He didn't understand how he had survived that, he should be dead by know… Oh Alec… It was really all for him.

Magnus opened his eyes and to his surprise the only other one there was Alec, nobody else. Getting up as fast as he could without feeling severe pain he went over to Alec. He was so cute when he was sleeping, so peaceful. Except there was something different about him now. His veins weren't the bluish color they should have been, they were black.

And then Magnus heard soft footprints, they weren't alone anymore.

"What happened up there Magnus" asked a voice, full of curiosity. It was Jace.

"I'm not exactly sure" said Magnus. And it was true, he had no idea how it happened. And what he thought happened was only reassured by the pain inside him.

"Robert says Alec's part demon now." Jace's eyes were hard and weren't leaving Magnus, he didn't even blink. "He says Alec's going to have to leave, that the clave cant find out what's happened to him… That he's become… Hell I don't even know what to call him."

"He's still a shadow hunter isn't he?" If Alec wasn't a shadow hunter anymore, he'd freak. That was who he was, part of him.

"I dunno" said Jace his voice hinted with anger. He leaned against the wall and shoved his hand deep in his pockets. "The warlocks that were here before say he will be. But I'm still waiting."

"He-he hasn't woken up yet?"

" Nope. You two have been out for a couple weeks already."

Magnus had to sit down, this was becoming overwhelming. They had been out for that long? That wasn't good… What if thing's had gone wrong? Maybe Alcide was lying, it was totally possible. Demons are extremely good liars. And most defiantly not to be trusted, thought Magnus, bloody bastards… And then Alec began to stir. Jace curiously leaned forward. Magnus felt a jolt. Alec was waking up!

His eyes slowly opened, they were watery and bloodshot. But still the same color blue. Magnus sighed in relief, if his veins had been blackened, what else had? He yawned and Magnus and Jace were both peering in to see if that was still good. Alec's face scrunched in bewilderment as he noticed Magnus and Jace peering in.

"What the hell?" he said his voice completely normal, perhaps a bit sleepy, but normal.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Any different? Do you have an urge to kill anything? Anyone?"

"Jace!"

"What?! Isn't that what demons do?"

"Jace I feel fine, maybe a bit hungry. But other than that I don't feel any different." He examined his arms, his eyebrows pulling close as he noticed his arms. "Where are my scars?"

"When the warlocks were working on you, whatever they did got rid of them." Jace stated. But when seeing Alec's expression said, "Don't worry they'll come back your still a shadow hunter, check your stomach."

Alec lifted up his shirt to see faint marks. They were still black but now they outlined in red.

"Why are they like this?"

" I don't darling, I really don't." said Magnus. Honestly he didn't know why they were like that.

1 week later.

Alec had crawled out his bedroom window and scaled up to the roof. He needed somewhere to think, alone and away from everyone.

He wasn't sure how he felt about being… Being half demon. It was strange deep down he didn't feel any different. But there were other things… Alec wasn't really sure what he was anymore. Isabelle had marked him and nothing had gone wrong. So he was still a shadow hunter, which he was so grateful for. But the fact that he was immortal scared him a bit. Okay maybe a lot…

It was weird, all the things he could do now. Not only could he climb up walls but jump higher than Jace, run insanely fast and (his favorite) levitate. The demon had also changed his physical appearance. His muscles had become huge, Magnus really loved it. He thought it was 'hot as hell' were the exact words. To Alec it was extremely annoying, none of clothes fit properly. They were always ripping now. He had gone through just about half his wardrobe! Jace and Isabelle found it hilarious. His parents however…They were a completely different story. They hadn't the faintest clue what to do with him. He knew part of them wanted to tell the clave so they could maybe fix this. But then again the Clave would probably lock him and Magnus away. Maybe study them like they were aliens.

Alec shivered at the thought of that. This really didn't leave Alec much choice. He was going to have to move out…

Hope you enjoyed! The next one may be the last installment, maybe the second to last not sure yet!


	16. Chapter 16

Well here it is, final chapter! Enjoy!

Alec and Isabelle may as well have been disowned. Robert Lightwood had freaked, screaming about how Alec and Isabelle had disgraced the family. Maryse had sat in a corner hand over mouth, tears pouring down her face. She had already lost a child and now she was about to loose two more. She accepted Alec and Isabelle's actions and what was to become of them. But just because she did, didn't mean the clave or her husband would. There was nothing she could do at the moment. Her husband ever since Max had died made work his life, caring about nothing but it. This would ruin his political career. The Clave would want to study them. They would take away Alec and Izzy's lives… Later, perhaps, she would seek them out and comfort them. But for now maybe it was better this way.

After Roberts episode Alec moved in with Magnus. Isabelle got her own apartment with Niall, who had also been cast out. The new faerie Queen had him thrown out as soon as she was crowned. She didn't put up with outside breeding. One of her new laws included faeries only dating faeries, and especially not impregnating shadow hunters.

Alec was still hunting. Except now he was just simply amazing. He was quicker, faster and most defiantly stronger. A major turn on for Magnus. However their were still … flaws. And then there was Isabelle, who despite everything kept her and Niall's baby. It was brave, that's for sure.

So six months later …

Alec stood in the steamy shower, scrubbing off the demon blood. It seemed that demon killing had consumed him lately, maybe because Magnus had been working lots. But it soothed this feeling inside, calmed it. His anger disappeared and he felt like himself again. He had never had this before. But now… Killing was the only thing that relieved it … And it scared Alec. Were demons always going to be enough?

Brushing his teeth vigorously, Alec scrunched his nose. He had really gotten huge, like taking way to many steroids big. It was nice to be stronger, but he still didn't really like this new form. He had had to buy an entire new wardrobe, but Magnus had only been to pleased to do so. He missed his old worn out sweaters and shirts, the softness. All this new stuff was bright in color, thank you Magnus, instead of faded blues and blacks.

Oh Magnus thought Alec, the only reason why I'm like this. And I wouldn't change a thing, because it means I can be with you. Always.

"Darling where are you?" said Magnus walking in with what Alec could here as shopping bags, oh great.

"In the bathroom" hollered Alec.

"Oh I got Isabelle and Niall the most gorgeous lamp, a present for tonight." Magnus said with a kiss.

"Right their rehearsal dinner." Niall had proposed to Isabelle as soon as he found out she was pregnant.

Or when he had been outcasted, it was around the same time so it could have been either or. So they decided to marry soon. Isabelle had wanted to do it before the baby was born and to look good in a wedding dress, but that was completely out the window if they still planned on doing it while she was pregnant. She had grown to be huge.

"Yeah but you know we have a couple hours before we have to leave" Magnus seductively smiled at Alec. He playfully tugged off Alec's towel. Alec answered with a kiss.

Isabelle was attempting to get ready while Nialle finished dinner. She found it hard to find herself attractive when she was gaining weight everyday, or so it seemed. She really didn't think she would be this big at six months, but how was she to know? She couldn't go to a doctor, this wasn't a normal pregnancy. The closest thing she had to one right now was Magnus, he didn't really no that much about pregnancies though. She sensed it freaked him out. Her mother wasn't around to tell her what was going on. So Isabelle just went with it. Trying to make the best of it.

"Love are you almost ready" asked Niall walking into their bedroom. It was huge, big windows and a walk in closet Isabelle had instantly fell in love with. Their hole apartment was very posh, with modern decorating and it's fifth avenue location.

"No" Isabelle snapped. She looked in the mirror at her puffed up face, it was completely unfair that she swelled like a balloon and he kept his six pack. Absolutely sick.

"You look beautiful" he said with a kiss on her cheek.

Isabelle glared at him, he could be so sweet, yet still piss her off. He was lying. Douche.

"I'm not lying" Niall said with a smile, "I know what your thinking, your not fat and your still hot as hell!"

Isabelle gave him a smile and was about to thank him when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!"

Clary, Jace, Luke and Jocelyn all came in with happy smiles and compliments on the apartment and the glowing Isabelle.

"The apartment's amazing!"

"Izzy seriously six months?"

"Don't listen to him, you look beautiful."

Soon after Simon and Mia showed up, followed by a ruffled looking Alec and Magnus. Whenever Isabelle saw Alec lately emotion hit her and her chest tightened. It could of just been hormones but Isabelle wanted to burst out in tears. Her brother was going to be like that forever. He was never going to change, grow old or … Die. And Isabelle knew… She knew that he was battling the demon inside him. She could see even if no one else could, not even Magnus knew what part of him was doing to Alec. Despite the obvious physical changes. God her brother had some major muscle mass nowadays.

But it didn't matter now … He had chosen his fate.

Robert and Maryse lightwood showed up and Isabelle could barely handle it. Her father had overcome his more than minor break down. Seeing that family was more important than work. Realizing that he was about to become a grandfather and that his daughter was going to walk down the aisle alone, changed things. Maryse was overjoyed.

And there they were one happy, completely messed up family.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed, but if you would please review just one last time?? It would be most appreciated J !


End file.
